


Sick minds as ours

by Sauronsslayer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batjokes, Cause they're mad ykno, Incapability of love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronsslayer/pseuds/Sauronsslayer
Summary: As sick as they both are and as unhealthy as their relationship is, they both need each other and they know it.This is basically just how i see and think of their relationship.





	Sick minds as ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever published fanfic, anywhere. I've written like twenty fics before, finished and not, but they never left my notebooks and apps. 
> 
> I know the summary sucks ughhh
> 
> Please note English isn't my native language and forgive me for possible grammar mistakes...

They never said the words "I love you". That's because saying it would be lying, and now as their relationship is at this stage, they tend to try and not lie to each other. It's also because hearing the other say it, and not being able to answer would break both their hearts, and they knew it.

The words "I hate you" were never said out loud, either. There never was any sensible reason, really. They used to hate each other and they both knew it, but both always had the unexplainable feelings down there somewhere, deep. Neither could have ever killed the other, even after many times of seemingly trying to, it was all just a sick, unhealthy game.

Their romance-like relationship now was just as sick and unhealthy as their former violence- and hate based relationship. Both of the men just happened to enjoy this much, much more.

Not being able to love each other didn't matter. They both knew they needed each other as much as they needed air, and they knew they were both deeply attracted and fond of the other even if it was really not Batman's and Joker's style.

Sick minds as theirs could never love. They were too broken, mad and sick for that kind of stuff, they knew it, and they also knew the men's need for the other was unhealthy and would be criticised to the end of it by the public if it knew, but it would never matter as they were the only things keeping each other human. Though Batman and pretty much everyone, including the Joker himself thought he had lost the last shreds of humanity in him, the truth was that as long and his Bats was around and still gave a shit he could too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing this probably doesn't seem like such a good idea in the morning but hey I gotta start somewhere. 
> 
> I write very irregularly and am mostly inspired by the negative feelings I get after reading a million fics that can't fill the void in the deepest end of my soul. So yeah, my fics are usually kinda... Dark...
> 
> Criticism is welcomed and to point it out again, English isn't my native language so please forgive me for bad grammar.


End file.
